A Digital Fairytale
by DaydreamTonight
Summary: [ON HIATUS!] Jenrya gets kidnapped by a mysterious evil Digimon and Princess Makino Ruki must save him. But will she even be able to find him? And will Renamon finally be able to evolve to her mega form? Jenruki & Jurato
1. Default Chapter

**Author's Note:** This is my first fanfic on FanFiction.net and I haven't written any fanfics in awhile so don't expect this to be all that good. Please make sure to review and no flames!!! Oh and I'm using the japanese names, if you already know them just skip over this. They are...  
  
Tamers:  
Matsuda Takato = Takato Matsuki  
Makino Ruki = Rika Nonaka  
Lee Jenrya = Henry Wong  
Katou Juri = Jeri Katou  
Akiyama Ryo = Ryo Akiyama  
Shiota Hirokazu = Kazu Shiota  
Kitagawa Kenta = Kenta Kitagawa  
Lee Shaochung = Suzie Wong  
  
Well anyway enjoy the fanfic!  
  


* * *

  
Ten-year-old Makino Ruki sat on the floor of her room looking through her large collection of Digimon cards. As Ruki stared at the cards she held in her hand her thoughts were about more than just a simple card game.  
  
"I wish Renamon and I could find a way to evolve to Mega together," she thought, "The others have been able to reach Mega why not us? We're stronger than they are, but still we cannot find a way. I don't understand it, if only...". Ruki's thought were interrupted by the sound of someone opening her bedroom door. She quickly glanced up to see a sweat covered, out of breath Takato standing in her doorway with Guilmon standing behind him.  
  
"What's wrong Takato?" she asked in concern.  
  
"Unknown Digimon... kidnapped... Je-Jenrya!" Takato explained trying to catch his breath. Ruki leapt up, dropping her cards and scattering them across the floor.  
  
"What?! Did he get Terriermon too?" questioned Ruki. He nodded.  
  
"I can't believe this, Ruki are you actually worried about him?" Takato said in shock, staring at her as if that would make her give him the truth.  
  
"NO!" Ruki quickly shouted, but it was just a little too quickly. She looked away. She wasn't just going to let Takato find out this way. Takato took one more long gaze at her and shook his head. No matter how hard he tried, Takato knew he'd never be able to understand Ruki.  
  
"You know you don't have to hide from me the fact that you have a heart and actually care about someone, Ruki," Takato explained, hoping this time that she wouldn't lie to him.  
  
"Just tell me what happened," she insisted, changing the subject. Takato took a deep breath.  
  
"Okay," he agreed, playing the scenes just before Jenrya's kidnapping over and over in his mind he began to tell Ruki about it.  
  
*****flashback*****  
  
Takato ran up to where the Digimon indicated on his D-ark supposedly was. As he reached the spot he saw a huge creature, that was apparently some sort of Digimon though he'd never seen anything like it. Takato gazed up at the Digimon. It looked like a black dragon, there were two large horns atop his head, it's wings were tipped with flames and it's eyes were a blood red color. On the monster's forehead was a skull.  
  
"What the heck is this thing?!" Takato demanded as he pulled out his D-ark hoping for some information on the strange beast before him with no success.  
  
"Hey Takato!" Jenrya called out. Takato looked up.  
  
"Jenrya!" he cried, "What are you doing here?".  
  
"I detected a Digimon," answered Jenrya, as he spotted the Digimon he gasped, "Whoa! You're gonna need some help taking this thing down!". The creature laughed at thought of these two pathetic humans trying to destroy him.  
  
"You're no match for me! Even if I am outnumbered my powers are far superior! Just watch me crush you!" he shouted.  
  
"We'll see about that!" Takato replied holding up his D-ark and a Digimon card, "Card Slash! Matrix Evolution!". Takato slashed the card through his D-ark as he spoke. He watched as his adorable Digimon partner Guilmon soon became the fierce MegaloGrowmon.  
  
"Atomic Blaster!" Takato's Digimon called out attacking the monster. The creature just laughed.  
  
"Flame Shield," it said calmly as flames appeared in front of him blocking MegaloGrowmon's attack.  
  
"Jenrya! Help!" called Takato. Jenrya nodded and did a card slash, evolving his partner to Rapidmon.  
  
"Rapid Fire!" he called out, but the attack failed!  
  
"Who are you?!" demanded Takato.  
  
"Why should I tell you anything, pathetic human?" asked the Digimon.  
  
"Because we're the one who will decide whether to let you live or, die!" Takato explained.  
  
"Just give up," the monster roared, "There is no use any longer fighting, your pathetic attempts will get you nowhere. Hell's Fire!". A blazing fireball appeared over it's head, rapidly growing every second until it was so big it light up the dark night sky a firey red shade. The fire ball crashed down towards the earth. Immediately Takato and MegaloGrowmon ran, Jenrya and Rapidmon followed close behind. The huge fireball came crashing down, barely missing Takato and his partner but, hitting Jenrya and his Digimon.  
  
As the dust cleared Takato let out a sighed of relief, somehow Jenrya and Rapidmon were unharmed.  
  
"Is that your best try?" he said with a laugh.  
  
"Just wait and see," the huge monster replied, still totally relaxed. Suddenly the ground began to split and flames shot up from the cracked earth. Takato took a step back as one of the flames came within only a few inches away from him. Then he looked on to see that Rapidmon had devolved to Terriermon and that both Jenrya and Terriermon were badly injured. Takato watched helplessly as the giant Digimon reached forward and grabbed the two with one of its long, sharp claws. Then turned to the west and quickly flew away.  
  
Takato just stood there, speechless and unable to move. He knew he had to tell Ruki and that to reach her he'd have to travel till late afternoon without stopping but, he felt so helpless as if nothing could help his friend Jenrya no matter what he did. MegaloGrowmon devolved to Guilmon and walked over to the motionless Takato.  
  
"Are you okay Takatomon?" he questioned.  
  
"Yes I'm fine, but I'm not the one you need to worry about," answered Takato.  
  
"What are we waiting for? Come on let's go get Ruki! She'll know what to do!" Guilmon shouted. Takato smiled at Guilmon's determination and nodded.  
  
"Okay!" he agreed, knowing he had to do something. Then Takato began running full speed to the rising sun in the east and to Ruki.  
  
*****end flashback*****  
  
"We've got to save him," said Ruki, "Renamon!". As she heard her Tamer's call Renamon instantly appeared before them.  
  
"What is it Ruki?" Renamon asked.  
  
"Are you ready?" questioned Ruki. Renamon nodded.  
  
"Always," replied the fox-like Digimon.  
  
"Then let's go get Jenrya back," Ruki commanded determined to do just that. The group of four then headed out to find Jenrya and Terriermon.  
  
As the group neared the door they heard a shout from behind.  
  
"Ruki where are you going?" Ruki's mother shouted. Ruki spun around to face her unhappy mother.  
  
"We've off to save Jenrya," she replied.  
  
"No you're not! You shouldn't be going off on your own like this Ruki, you could get hurt," her mother said.  
  
"I'm not alone. Takato and Renamon are coming too, they can protect me if I need to be protected and I assure you I won't," the girl explained.  
  
"You can't go Ruki!" her mother yelled.  
  
"But mother-" Ruki began to say, but was interrupted.  
  
"Let her go Rumiko," said a voice, it was her grandmother's, "Ruki has proven to be a very strong Tamer, she can take care of herself. Besides it's not as if she's going alone so let her go, she'll be fine.". The worried mother sighed.  
  
"Fine," she said, finally giving in though not sure her daughter could make it on her own even if she wasn't alone.  
  
"Let's go before she changes her mind," Takato whispered to Ruki.  
  
"All right. But first I'll change clothes, I'm not wearing this dress for a second longer than I have to. Besides it'll only slow us down," she whispered back to him. He groaned.  
  
After Ruki had changed into her preferred clothes (Which her mother hated.), the group once again set out to find Jenrya. As they traveled through the city they spotted Hirokazu, Kenta, Juri and Shaochung.  
  
"Hey guys!" Takato called. Ruki immediately kicked him.  
  
"What are you doing? If they see us they're going to want to come along!" she said. Ruki was okay with Jenrya's sister, Shaochung and Juri coming along, but was against Hirokazu and Kenta joining them. Those two were always in the way and either complaining or, being just plain annoying. Ruki looked around for a place to hide from them, but it was too late, they had already been seen.  
  
"We got the news," Hirokazu said walking toward then with Kenta following closely behind as usual.  
  
"Please let us come along and help!" Kenta pleaded, turning to Ruki. Ruki immediately opened her mouth to protest, but Takato quickly covered it.  
  
"Ruki, we need all the allies we can get to beat that thing that kidnapped Jenrya, besides they are my friends. Let them come along! Please Ruki" Takato said.  
  
Ruki knew that he was right, but what was better having Hirokazu and Kenta come along or, being killed? The answer was obvious, but almost a tie between the two horrible options.  
  
"All right," she reluctantly agreed, "But don't expect us to always be there to save your butts! I'm not gonna baby-sit you two idiots!".  
  
"Fine. We only want to come to protect a girl so helpless and fragile as you, dear Ruki," Hirokazu teased. Ruki glared at him.  
  
"I don't need you to protect me and if anyone does right now it's you!" she yelled. He took a step back.  
  
"Come on you two let's not forget about what's most important, getting Jenrya back," Takato reminded them.  
  
"Yeah he's right. I want to come too. I can't just wait here and lose another friend and do nothing about it, even if I can't fight I'd like to come and help somehow," Juri said.  
  
"Sure Juri you can come," Ruki agreed with a somewhat kinder tone in her voice. Juri smiled.  
  
"Thank you...," she replied.  
  
"Well then Lopmon and I are coming too!" Shaochung announced. Takato shook his head.  
  
"No way! It's way too dangerous and besides if anything happens to you Jenrya will kill me," he said firmly.  
  
"Oh pretty please!" she begged but, Takato wasn't just going to give in to her.  
  
"Oh come on Takato let her come, after all we need more allies," Ruki mimicked him.  
  
"Shut up," Takato muttered. Ruki opened her mouth to reply but, Takato spoke first.  
  
"I don't want to put you into any danger Shaochung!" he added, "I have to focus on saving your brother not watching over you.".  
  
"But wait, Ruki could watch over me, won't you Ruki?" she suggested eagerly.  
  
"Um...," Ruki was unsure in what she should say. She knew if anything happened to Shaochung, Jenrya would never forgive her and she didn't want him to be mad at her forever. Ruki thought back to when her mother had told her not to leave. She knew Shaochung wanted to help get Jenrya back as much as she did. Ruki hated how her mother wouldn't let her go and knew Shaochung really wanted her big brother back.  
  
"Please!" the girl pleaded. Ruki wasn't sure she could put up with Shaochung, Hirokazu and Kenta for however long finding Jenrya would take. This was all too familiar to Ruki. At last she gave in, which was something she rarely ever did.  
  
"I'll be willing to watch out for her! I won't let anything happen to her, I promise you Takato," Ruki said trying to make this sound as far from pleading as she could. It was a rule of her's, no matter how much Ruki wanted something she would _NEVER_ reduce herself to begging to Takato or, anyone one else for that matter.  
  
"Are you sure you can do this?" a concerned Takato questioned her. Ruki glared at him.  
  
"Are you doubting me goggle-head? I'm a strong Tamer I can destroy almost any Digimon I come across so why can't I baby-sit? Trust me it'll be a piece of cake, don't you think so?" snapped Ruki. Too afraid to say no Takato quickly nodded his head.  
  
"Fine go ahead! But if any happens to her-".  
  
"Fine I will! Nothing will happen to her, just wait and see," she assured him, this time more determined to show Takato she could do this than anything.  
  
'I can't believe this! Ruki baby-sitting it is so unreal! Please tell me what have you done with the real Ruki!?" Kenta joked, laughing at his joke and completely shocked to find the others laughing with him. Ruki glared at him and Kenta knew this was a sign to keep his mouth shut.  
  
"Very funny," she replied, annoyed even sooner than she'd thought. But really it was very funny. Ruki had never pictured herself as a baby-sitter although this seemed easy enough. So why not?  
  
"Come on now, let's go!" Hirokazu called. The others agreed as the went off to find Jenrya.  
  
"Come on Guardromon!" added Hirokazu.  
  
"Right!" Guardromon replied.  
  
"You too Marine Angemon!" Kenta cried as his Digimon came.  
  
"And let's not forget you Lopmon," Shaochung said.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Lopmon asked her Tamer. (Okay, I know Lopmon is a boy in the japanese version, but I like Lopmon better as a girl.)  
  
The group walked on ahead, all except for Ruki who stood there for a moment longer gazing out at the beautiful sunset that painted the endless sky many different bright colors.  
  
"Don't worry Jenrya," whispered Ruki, "We'll get to you in time. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise....". Then she ran ahead to catch up with the others.  
  


* * *

  
So how'd you like the fic? Please review and tell me! If you have any suggestions/questions please email me at Kari_02@lelola.zzn.com or, KawaiiCyndaquil4@aol.com. I hope to write the next chapter soon!  



	2. chapter 2

Ruki led the group toward where Takato had said Jenrya was captured. Where else were they to go? None of them had any idea of where their friend was, except that it was somewhere west, but other than that they had no idea, left to search for him aimlessly when he could be anywhere in the world.  
  
"Hey princess! Can we stop now?" Hirokazu asked Ruki.  
  
"If you never call me princess again I might consider it," she replied.  
  
"All right, Kenta and I promise we won't call you that. So now what do say?" he asked.  
  
"Still no," she said quickly and firmly. Hirokazu groaned.  
  
"Aw come on Ruki! We're not like you, we're only human!" Kenta pleaded.  
  
"And that makes me what?" Ruki questioned turning to the two boys.  
  
"An alien, definitely an alien," Hirokazu and Kenta answered in unison expecting Ruki to get mad at them any minute, but to their surprise she didn't say a word.  
  
"Just keep walking... Don't get angry," she told herself, "They enjoy seeing me get mad...".  
  
"Can we just stop now!" Takato groaned, "We're almost to the spot that creature took Jenrya, if we stop here and rest we can reach the place by early morning tomorrow.".  
  
"Oh fine, but if he gets killed don't go blaming me!" she replied, looking back at the small group she led. Everyone looked very tired, maybe stopping was the right thing to do.  
  
The kids set up camp, all tired and hungry.  
  
"Does anyone have anything to eat?' asked Shaochung.  
  
"Not me...," Kenta said with Hirokazu replying simply by shaking his head.  
  
"Nope. What about you Ruki?" Takato asked. Ruki shook her head also.  
  
"I can't believe none of you were bright enough to bring something for us to eat!" whined Takato.  
  
"Hey it's not like you brought anything either!" Ruki reminded him.  
  
"You guys, I have some food," said Juri, "It isn't much... just some fruit.". She took the food out of her backpack and gave a little to everyone, keeping a small portion of it for herself and saving the rest for later.  
  
"At least someone has enough brains to know to bring food!" Hirokazu remarked, eating happily, "Thanks a lot Juri!".  
  
"It was nothing... I'm willing to help in any way I can," Juri said.  
  
"Well if you weren't here we'd all be going to bed hungry," Kenta pointed out, "We're all glad you came along Juri.".  
  
Takato looked down at the fruit he held in his hand and then over the little bit Juri had. It wasn't fair that she had given them so much while she kept so little for herself. Takato didn't feel right keeping it all to himself.  
  
"Hey Juri I'll share some of mine with you, that can't be enough to fill you," offered Takato.  
  
"That's very sweet of you to offer Takato, but no thanks. You keep it... I'll be just fine," she insisted.  
  
"Well all right...," he said, taking a bite into one of the apples he had, though Takato really couldn't fully enjoy it.  
  
A little further away from the others sat Ruki. She took a bite of the banana in her hand. It didn't seem right to be enjoying fruit while Jenrya probably had nothing to eat. He might even be dead now for all they knew! Ruki put her banana down, she was no longer hungry. She knew this was about the time most girls would start to cry, but not Ruki. Crying was pointless to her, it wasted valuable time. If she actually took sometime to cry, he might be dead the they got to him. Sure Ruki was sad, but if she just sat around crying all day who'd rescue Jenrya? Ruki wasn't the type to cry, she was the kind of person who'd rather go out and do something about it.  
  
"Hey can I have the rest of your fruit, Ruki?" asked Hirokazu as politely as he could manage.  
  
"Why not?" she replied, tossing it too him. He stared for a moment, Ruki was never that nice to him, but he wasn't going to let the food go to waste and puzzle over it!  
  
Ruki stared up at the now dark sky filled with twinkling stars. It had been hours since the sun had set and it was very late at night although Ruki was wide awake. She couldn't rest now, but she had no choice. Ruki lay on her back placing her hands behind her neck and gazed up into the sky at the full moon as it shone light down onto her. She loved to look up at the moon at night, it was always there to light up the cold, darkness of night and that made Ruki feel safe. No matter where she went it was right there, even if it got covered with clouds she knew it was watching her still. It was the only friend she could ever depend on, at least until she met Takato and Jenrya. They showed her what true friends were like, something she'd never known before. Ruki couldn't stand losing them especially Jenrya. If it hadn't been for him she would probably still think Digimon were nothing more than worthless pieces of data.  
  
Ruki smiled as she thought of the great friends she had... Jenrya, Takato, Juri, Shaochung and even Hirokazu and Kenta sometimes. Then she closed her eyes tightly and eventually fell asleep.  
  
The group of kids awoke to the blazing hot sun beating down on them. Once again they continued on, but the hot desert-like climate drained their energy and they were all very thirsty. There was no use looking for water, there was very little to be found in the vast desert they were passing through.  
  
"It's so hot... I need some water," whined Hirokazu, ending the silence.  
  
"Well we would stop if we could actually find any!" Ruki reminded him, "This is the desert! Do you expect to find a supermarket of some kind way out here?"  
  
"At this rate we'll die in the desert," Kenta concluded.  
  
"Don't think that way," Juri said, "We've got to think on the bright side.".  
  
"Well it's true isn't it?" he asked. No one said anything, they all knew Kenta was probably right, but none of them wanted to admit it.  
  
The rest of the way the group remained silent. Their mouths to dry from the heat to talk. At last they reached the spot where Takato and Jenrya had encountered the mysterious Digimon.  
  
"Is this the place where Jenrya was kidnapped?" asked Ruki, looking at the large cracks in the earth. Takato nodded.  
  
"Now where are we supposed to go?" Kenta asked to none in particular.  
  
"I don't know...," Ruki admitted, looking from left to right unsure which direction they should take.  
  
"That Digimon went west so that is the direction we should go to look," Takato said.  
  
"But first, a break!" Hirokazu cried.  
  
"Yeah!" agreed Kenta.  
  
"No way!" Ruki protested.  
  
"Oh, come on Ruki," Kenta pleaded.  
  
"No," she answered firmly.  
  
"Let's vote on it!" Hirokazu suggested, "Everyone who wants to stop just raise your hand!". As he said this Juri, Shaochung, Takato and Kenta raised their hands as well as himself.  
  
"That's it, we're resting," Kenta said. Ruki sighed.  
  
"I can't believe these guys want to rest now! I know people have limits, but we haven't been traveling for all that long. I'm so annoyed with Hirokazu and Kenta, they're wasting time! I can't believe I let them come along. How can this possibly get worse?" she thought.  
  
"Hey guys!" said a familiar voice from behind. She immediately recognized it as Ryo's.  
  
"It just got worse!" Ruki moaned. Not only did she have to put up with Hirokazu and Kenta, but with too good to be true Ryo. This would be unbearable...  
  
"Hey Ruki, nice to see you again!" Ryo greeted her, hoping she would be nicer to him then on their previous meeting. She ignored him completely.  
  
"Don't pay any attention to her," Hirokazu said, "The rest of us are glad you're here to help.".  
  
"Hey Ryo, did you happen to see any strange Digimon flying in the sky about two nights ago?" Takato asked eagerly.  
  
"Yes, I did," he replied.  
  
"Well do you know where he went?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure, but I think I might know where it was going," he said, "I think it may have went to the underground maze near here. It leads to a place few people have ever explored. It is said wild Digimon have made their home there and guard it from humans with their lives. Why do you ask?".  
  
"Well a couple nights ago Jenrya and I encountered a Digimon. I was able to get away, but Jenrya wasn't so lucky," Takato explained.  
  
"I have one more question for you... do you know where there's some water?" questioned Kenta.  
  
"Not this again," Ruki thought in annoyance. They could certainly go without water for a little longer, she wasn't even that thirsty! Though the thought of drinking all the cool, clear water she could made Ruki suddenly very thirsty.  
  
"As a matter of fact I do. Follow me," answered the know it all. He brought the group to a small stream. Tall trees grew on each bank and everyone hurried to them, enjoying some shade from the blazing heat.  
  
"So Ryo... I plan to make some use out of you being here so I want to ask where is the maze you've told us about?" asked Ruki.  
  
"It's pretty far from here," Ryo said, turning around and pointing to an area covered thickly with trees and bushes, "It's on the other side of that forest. I should take around three and half hours to reach on foot.".  
  
"That forest looks like a place Ruki could get us lost in easily. Ryo, would might taking us there?" Hirokazu asked.  
  
"No not at all, I'd be happy to take you there," Ryo agreed.  
  
"Hold it. We don't even know if the Digimon Ryo saw was the same one Takato saw. Plus Ryo doesn't know for sure if that Digimon went to the maze he's talking about," Ruki pointed out.  
  
"Well do you have any better ideas?" Hirokazu demanded. Ruki paused.  
  
"I guess not...," she admitted, somewhat embarrassed.  
  
"Well then I guess I should just take you to that maze now," announced Ryo.  
  
"Hey! No one said you could come! We don't need a showoff like you," Ruki shouted.  
  
"Hey Ruki, that's very rude! Ryo, we'd be honored if you came with us to find Jenrya," offered Hirokazu.  
  
"Sure I'll come," he agreed. Ruki frowned.  
  
"Just stay out of my way," she told him coldly.  
  
"I'll remember that..." he replied. What else was he to say? Ryo was trying to make Ruki like him, but so far it wasn't working at all.  
  
"You better!" shouted Ruki.  
  
"You won't even know I'm here." he insisted.  
  
"Hey guys!" Takato said, running up to the three, "Shouldn't we be heading to that underground maze right about now? Everyone drank all the water they wanted and I've filled my empty water bottle.".  
  
"Well at last you say something I can agree with!" she answered, smiling slightly. Then she turned to the rest of them still relaxing in the shade she called out to them.  
  
"Okay everybody, it's time to go!". Everyone stood up and joined the three who were ready and anxious to go.  
  
"Is it time to go already?" complained Kenta.  
  
"Yes, now quit your complaining or, we'll leave you here!" she replied.  
  
"Hey he's my friend! Go easy on him Ruki!" Takato reminded her. She sighed.  
  
"Okay, but only because he's YOUR friend," agreed Ruki.  
  
"Well now that it is settled, why don't we go?" he suggested. The others nodded in full agreement as they went off.  
  
Hours later after they'd made their way through the forest the tamers stood at the opening of this underground labyrinth, gazing out in the endless darkness ahead of them, doubts in their minds...  
  
"What if we get lost down there forever?" Kenta thought, taking a step back.  
  
"This may not even be the right way! What if Ryo's hunch is wrong?" Hirokazu asked himself.  
  
"Jenrya might be dead now... another friend gone. Maybe we should stay here, then we'll never find out if he's dead or, alive. That's seems better than finding him dead somewhere." thought Juri.  
  
"What if I never see big brother again?" Shaochung thought, a tear rolling down her cheek, "What if I can't save him?".  
  
"Can we really do this?" was all Takato could of think. He feared they'd never make it. He'd couldn't think like that! They have to at least try, right?  
  
"I don't care what happens! We have to find him! I'm determined to find him dead or, alive!" thought Ruki. Could he really be dead though? She expected them to find him somewhere alive and well, but what if he weren't alive at all? What if this searching was all for nothing? What if... Ruki shook her head, pushing these questions away. They couldn't bother with what ifs they had to do something! Everyone knew that deep inside.  
  
Ruki bravely stepped forward into the seemingly endless maze of darkness. In her heart she knew she had to do this for Jenrya, but her mind wasn't quite sure yet what to do.  
  
"Come on you guys!" she commanded, motioning for them to follow her as she led them down into the dark maze.  
  
The Tamers hadn't walked for long when they came across a fork in the path and they were stuck with the decision of which way to go.  
  
Takato leaned forward, he could see something carved into the wall.  
  
"Look at this," Takato said, trying to read the small carvings.  
  
"I think I can read it," Ruki said, recognizing a few of the carvings. She slowly began to read the message aloud.  
  
"Are you to go left or, right? Your choice is more important than you may think. The wrong path leads to death by a terrible monster and on the other path is the way out. Do not make you choice too quickly, your life may depend on it.".  
  
"I say we should go right, after all it is the RIGHT path. Get it?" suggested Takato with a laugh.  
  
"That's stupid. We should go left!" argued Ruki.  
  
"Right!" Takato insisted.  
  
"See you think I'm right. We'll go left then!" Ruki wasn't going to back down.  
  
"That's not what I mean and you know it! We should go right!" he shouted.  
  
"No left!"  
  
"Right! We should go right!"  
  
"Can't you see the right path is left?!"  
  
"The right path is right!"  
  
. "Well let's vote on it," Hirokazu interrupted the argument, "Who says right is the right direction to go?". He raised his hand along with Takato and Ryo.  
  
"Hey Kenta! You didn't vote!" Hirokazu cried.  
  
"So? I don't have to be just like you do I?" he questioned.  
  
"Well if you want to be on the girls' side I'm not gonna stop-" he started to say.  
  
"I do," he said. Hirokazu stared at his friend, Kenta always agreed with him, but not this time. That's weird...  
  
"Traitor...," Hirokazu said under his breath.  
  
"Now who says that we should go left?" Ruki asked raising her hand as Kenta and Juri did the same.  
  
"Shaochung, why didn't you vote?" Ruki demanded.  
  
"I'm not sure...," she answered, "Which way is left again?". Ruki groaned.  
  
"Well I guess that makes it a tie," Ryo observed.  
  
"It's already late afternoon and we haven't eaten since early this morning so I think we should wait here and decide tomorrow morning which path to take," Takato suggested.  
  
"We can't! That'll just waste time! Don't you even care if we find Jenrya?" she questioned.  
  
"How can you say that? We can't make this decision too quickly Ruki. Why can't we have some time to rest a little," he replied.  
  
"You're not supposed to rest when someone's life may be in your hands! But you don't care at all do you?" Ruki shouted.  
  
"Of course I do! How can you say that I don't?!" Takato shouted back.  
  
"All right you two. That's enough arguing for today," Ryo said, getting in between them.  
  
"Fine, I'm right anyway," she agreed angrily. The group sat down for a late lunch.  
  
"How can she say that?" thought Takato, "I care about my friends more than anything...". This was true, Takato treasured all his friends and would feel horrible if anything ever happened to them. Jenrya was Takato's best friend, he had learned so much from Jenrya and if Takato had a problem he knew he could always turn to Jenrya. He knew this whole thing would lead up to some big battle, but was he ready for it? Takato wasn't very confident. What if he just ended up being in the way? He hoped he could be brave and help fight, but wasn't sure that would happen. Takato imagined what it might be like if he lost Guilmon the way Juri lost Leomon. He couldn't handle it. Takato didn't know how Juri could put up with the sadness. He remembered what she was like right after Leomon died... Takato really wanted to comfort Juri, but he wasn't sure what to say. He cared so much about Juri, he wished he could bring Leomon back for her somehow...  
  
Ruki looked over at Takato. She felt bad for saying he didn't care what happened to Jenrya. She knew better. She knew that Takato cared very much about his friends and that he considered Jenrya his best friend. Why was he holding back? Why didn't he seem as determined to find Jenrya as she was? Was Takato scared about what might happen? She wanted to tell him things would be fine, but she wasn't sure about that herself.  
  
"Ruki, will Jenrya be okay?" Shaochung asked. Ruki had been afraid that she'd be asked this question. She had no idea what to say.  
  
"Yeah he'll be okay," she answered hesitantly, hoping that was true.  
  
The day slowly turned into night. There was much more talk about whether they should go right or, left and before they knew it was dark outside. The only light came from the small fire they'd built for warmth and light. The children were about to go to sleep, but Ruki had a somewhat different plan in mind.  
  
"I can't just stay here and wait for the others, I've got to find Jenrya before something bad happens to him if it already hasn't," she thought. Then she closed her eyes and waited for the others to fall asleep.  
  
It wasn't until very late at night that the last of them fell asleep and Ruki opened her eyes from her fake sleep. She was going out to find Jenrya... alone this time. The others would only slow her down, she had to do this alone.  
  
"Renamon wake up," she whispered. Renamon opened one eye.  
  
"What is it Ruki?" the creature inquired.  
  
"I'll explain it all later. Now let's go," she answered.  
  


* * *

  
Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review if you haven't already and if you have thank you very much!!! As always I'd love to hear your ideas on ways for me to improve this story so please email me at either KawaiiCyndaquil4@aol.com or, Kari_02@lelola.zzn.com. Right now I'm trying to solve a problem with one of the future chapters for this story. It won't delay the next chapter, but it could delay any chapters after that one so if anyone want to help please email me. I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can, but it may take awhile. 


End file.
